Prior art methods of receiving time division multiplexed (TDM) signals into a chassis-type network include channeling DSX signals to each individual payload node or using a dedicated path (as provided in H.110) to distribute DSX signals to payload nodes within a chassis. In such a system, it is desirable to have in place a reliable failover mechanism if a payload node fails. Prior art methods of accomplishing this include proprietary means using specialized buses incorporated into the backplane of the computer system chassis. The prior art required modification of the standard backplane system to accommodate a failover mechanism. Other prior art methods require equipment external to the chassis to provide a failover mechanism. These prior art methodologies have the disadvantage of requiring additional complexity, cost and operator attention. It is desirable to provide a failover mechanism using an N+1 configuration and one that fits within existing chassis without modification of the backplane.
Accordingly, there is a significant need for an apparatus and method that overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art outlined above.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the drawing have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements are exaggerated relative to each other. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the Figures to indicate corresponding elements.